<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ONER亲情向】杀手AU by Pumpkin_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420856">【ONER亲情向】杀手AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie'>Pumpkin_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONER [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 亲情向, 杀手au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只有脑洞没有文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONER [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763542</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ONER亲情向】杀手AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一群杀手杀完人后回酒店瘫着，弟弟在厕所一边洗澡一边大声唱歌，凡子窝在沙发里疯狂打游戏diss队友，旁边坐着没挤上床现在在和洋洋斗嘴的老岳，洋洋霸占整张床不让别人上来，还扔枕头攻击，老岳一躲砸到了凡子，凡子一边放狠话一边着急打游戏顾不上，只好说：“哥哥这你可就过分了啊，你等我打完游戏的！”而洋洋对于这种狠话不屑一顾，切了一声转过身去搂着被子，岳岳从沙发上跳下来扯着他的脚踝给拽下床，俩人在地上又打了起来，正好弟弟洗完澡，一起加入殴打木子洋大队，没想到老岳被制服了，小弟一下子缩着脖子怂了，还是被打了一顿。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>